Aquella noche
by Felikis
Summary: Un regalito para mi amiga Xobolina por su cumple ;)


_Un regalito para mi amiga Xobolina, que hoy es su cumple, y según me parece le gusta el RivaillexEren. ¡Felicidades ;) !_

* * *

Eren Jaeger no conseguía dormir esa noche. Por eso había logrado salir sin hacer ruido y se había alejado de las cabañas. En la soledad miraba el cielo estrellado. O eso se creía él. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que...

—¡Eren Jaeger!

Eren pegó un salto del susto. Se dio la vuelta.

—Rivaille... eres tú.

Rivaille se acercó y se colocó a su lado. Pasaron varios minutos sin hablar. Eren estaba algo cohibido por la presencia del chico allí. Claro, lo acaecido en el juicio… Pero Rivaille no parecía que fuera a hablar de aquello.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó de pronto, rompiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Eren—. No deberías. Faltan dos días para el ataque. Más bien deberías descansar y estar preparado.

"Debe de ser fácil decir eso cuando eres un sargento de la Legión de Reconocimiento", pensó Eren con amargura, aunque no lo dijo.

—Estoy desvelado —dijo simplemente.

—Eso es que no te cansas lo suficiente en el entrenamiento —dijo Rivaille—. Quizá tenga que arreglar eso…

Eren no entendió aquello hasta que sintió a Rivaille pegado a su espalda y acariciándole la tripa. Antes de poder preguntarle que hacía, Rivaille exhaló su respiración en la nuca de Eren, que se estremeció.

—Sabes que soy un amante de la disciplina… —le dijo antes de obligarle a que se sentara en el suelo, mientras continuaba a su espalda.

Sin saber por qué, el chico se dejó hacer mientras Rivaille se deshacía de su ropa y empezaba a acariciarle el torso. Y se quedó confundido al darse cuenta de lo bien que se sentía aquello. ¡No! ¡Qué estaba diciendo! ¡Quieto! Pero no lo dijo. Rivaille no tardó en quitarse la ropa también.

Eren tragó saliva. Las manos de Rivaille le acariciaban las piernas y subían hasta su… miró hacia otro lado, pero eso no impidió que notara como el chico le acariciaba su sexo, lentamente, excitándolo.

Quizá debía pedirle que parase… qué demonios, quería pedirle que no dejase de hacerlo, se sentía realmente bien aquello. Rivaille volvió a hacer que se pusieran en pie, y deslizó otra de sus manos por el cuerpo de Eren mientras la otra seguía en su erección. Se estremeció al sentir que Rivaille apretaba su miembro contra su trasero, pero éste no hizo ademán de introducírselo.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó Rivalle de nuevo, aunque esta vez era por un motivo totalmente diferente—. Quédate tranquilo. Yo voy a ocuparme de todo.

Le hizo girarse y presionó su miembro contra el de él. Luego, Rivaille bajó por el cuerpo de Eren hasta quedar frente la erección del soldado.

—Ni se te ocurra terminar —le ordenó antes de llevarse su miembro a la boca y lamerlo.

Aquello era más de lo que Eren aguantaba. Sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban. Joder… ¿y le había prohibido que terminase? Como si eso fuera a ser posible, pensó Eren, mientras el resto de su cerebro se fundía al sentir maravillas con lo que Rivaille le estaba haciendo. Demasiado bueno.

El súmmun fue cuando Rivaille le acarició las piernas con las yemas de los dedos, sin detenerse. Su excitación creció tanto por culpa de aquello que antes de lo que le hubiera gustado, llegó al final.

Rivaille no logró apartarse a tiempo, pero no comentó nada en ese momento. Escupió discretamente y luego le miró muy serio.

—¿No te dije que prohibido terminar? —le soltó, y tiró de una de sus muñecas para que bajara al suelo—. Las órdenes están para cumplirlas. Y si no… disciplina, Jaeger… —comentó mientras se situaba detrás de Eren.

No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber qué se proponía Rivaille, y más al sentir la mano del chico en su… ahogó un gemido al sentir cómo le dilataba, e inspiró. La espera se le hizo eterna hasta que notó que Rivaille se movía detrás de él.

—Prohibido gritar, Jaeger —le dijo, antes de deslizar su erección dentro de Eren.

Dolor. Mucho dolor. Eso sentía ahora Eren. Le costó mucho esfuerzo contener sus ganas de gritar. Rivaille no se movió. Esperó varios minutos, mientras acariciaba las nalgas de Eren, y se aseguró de que podía continuar. Empezó a moverse, penetrándole, no sin antes darle un azote. Eren quiso protestar, pero le dio miedo pensar qué haría Rivaille si desobedecía.

Éste le sujetó bien por la cintura, y se movió con más fluidez, acompañando su ritmo con el cuerpo de Eren. Este seguía sintiendo dolor, pero por algún motivo este parecía disminuir. O más bien cambiar. No era dolor dolor. Era dolor… aceptable. Sentido. Y poco a poco… placentero. Joder… ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Rivaile buscó con su mano el miembro de Eren, y lo masturbó. El mismo Eren estaba sorprendido. ¿Ya estaba erecto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le estaba gustando? "Pues claro que es por eso" se dijo a sí mismo, mientras seguía conteniendo las ganas de gritar, esta vez de excitación.

El ritmo aumentó, pero Eren estuvo tentado de pedir más. Increíble. Bueno, muy bueno… unos minutos después, ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Rivaille sacó su miembro de Eren y se puso en pie. Eren, por su parte, estaba más cansado y no se levantó

—Mañana a primera hora te quiero en pie —dijo Rivaille mientras se ponía la ropa—. Y por la noche quiero que vengas aquí. Creo que con la lección de hoy no ha sido bastante.

Eren no puso impedimentos. Sonrió sin que Rivaille lo viera, pensando ya en qué ocurriría a la noche siguiente.


End file.
